highgroundsfandomcom-20200213-history
Workspace:IconSheet
List the names of the icons in the sheet here: https://github.com/highgrounds/HighgroundsAssets/blob/master/data/iconSheet.png Row 1 # Attack # Recruit # Defense # Healing # Gold # Crystal # Wood # Wound # Bolt # HP # --- ! (new chat message?) # --- wounded-status # --- chatbox # --- recruit again? # --- saving # --- saved Row 2 # --- (Yes) # --- (No) # Farmer King # Arrow # (Unused?) # Burnout # Fireball # Death Bolt # Barb King # Barb Berserk # Rampage # Atk Squire # Knight King # Duo (Rainer AND Raeus?) # Knockout # Steal Row 3 # --- (Achievements) # Blood Rage (really??) # --- (Unused) # --- (Unused) # --- (Purchase Gems) # --- (Armies) # --- (Armies) # --- (Unused?) # --- (Live Match) # --- (Commanders) # --- (Credits) # --- (Sound) # --- (Facebook) # --- (Twitter) # --- (Untimed Match) # --- (Invite by nickname) Row 4 # --- shop? # --- settings # --- boosters? # Vanish # --- ?? # Protect # --- ?? # --- eagle # --- leftriangle # --- rightriangle # --- back # --- gems # --- blank # --- combat/clash # --- dot # --- cross Row 5 # --- (Heart Shaped Games) # --- (Spryfox) # --- (Locked) # Dormant # --- (Skill Rating Info) # --- (Special Effects) # --- (Dazed?) # --- (Unused?) # --- (Hand) # --- (Goal progress) # --- (Up) # --- (Down) # --- (Two speech bubbles. Unused?) # --- (Rarity) # --- (Dazed) # --- (Goals) Row 6 # --- (Single Unit) # --- (Single Unit Uncommon?) # --- (Single Unit Rare?) # --- (Core Booster Pack, not stacked) # --- (Old booster pack, no longer used) # --- (Old booster pack, no longer used) # --- (Old booster pack, no longer used) # --- (Core Booster Pack) # --- (Crystal Booster Pack) # --- (Unused booster pack) # --- (Unused booster pack) # --- (Unused booster pack) # --- (Blank Speech Balloon) # --- (Boss) # --- (Cleared) # --- (Unit Reward) Row 7 # --- (Locked) # --- (Unused?) # Revenge # Windfall # Renegade # Zealot # Honor # --- (Blue Block) # --- (Yellow Block) # --- (Blue Block) # --- (Yellow Block) # --- (Blue Block) # Frail # Pack # Transform # Spearhead Row 8 # --- (Blank) # --- (Blue Block) # --- (Yellow Block) # --- (Blue Block) # --- (Yellow Block) # --- (Blue Block) # Toxic # (Unknown) # Golem Shield # Reaper # Smokebomb # --- (Unused) # --- (Unused) # --- (Unused) # --- (Unused) # --- (Unused) Row 9 # --- (Unused) # --- (Unused) # --- (Unused) # --- (Unused) # --- (Unused) # --- (Unused) # --- (Unused) # --- (Unused) # --- (Unused) # --- (Unused) # --- (Unused) # --- (Unused) # --- (Unused) # --- (Unused) # --- (Unused) # --- (Return to Base Camp) Row 10 # Flare # Charity # Greed # Drain # Flourish # Matriarch # Siege # Guardian # Frenzy # --- commander cost # --- commander? # --- core booster? # --- new: commander booster? # --- locked # --- deck icon # Stone Ram Row 11 # Tribal Dues # Tribal Hex # Gamble # Tax # --- sale commander pack Row 12 Row 13 Row 14 Row 15 Row 16